The Past
by Amanda Ayers
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. “I don’t know”

"**I don't know."**

-Ontario, Canada November 12, 2004-

Logan is driving down a long and barren road. He has spent the past three months again searching for some kind of clue to his past. It was it November and very cold so of course it was snowing outside. There wasn't a town for miles and there was no cars going either way on that road. Suddenly Logan saw a person walking, well more like limping along side the road. Logan thought to himself.

"Who in God's name would be out walking around in weather like this?"

So Logan pulled over to the side of the road and stopped in front of the person. He rolled down the passenger's side window and asked.

"Hey, do you need a ride or something?"

The person looked out of their coat. Logan then saw that it was a girl, a very young girl. Again he asked.

"Kid, do you need a ride or what?"

The young girl just stared at him with frighten and bewildered eyes. Logan spoke again.

"Listen kid, it is not safe for you to be out here in this kind of weather."

The girl still stared at him.

"Well where are you headed kid, maybe I can drop you off there?"

(Silence from both)

"Can you speak English kid?"

(Silence)

"Can you speak at all?"

(Silence)

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

(Silence)

"Alright, you don't have to talk. If you need a ride then get in. I promise that I will not hurt you."

The girl stood looking at Logan for a few minutes the started to get into his truck.

"So I guess you can understand me."

The girl this time was looking at her feet.

"Alright kid."

Logan and the girl rode on for sometime with silence. Finally Logan spoke again.

"I'm, um, taking you to some friends of mine in New York. They live at a school, they are good people, they will take care of you there."

(Silence)

"I know you understand me kid. Is it the fact that you can't talk or that you will not talk?"

(Silence)

"Ok. Do you want something to eat? I think I have some cake."

Logan handed the girl a stale piece of a Debbie Zebra snake cake.

"It might be a little old but it should be alright to eat."

The girl looked at the cake for awhile, then finally getting enough courage, ate it.

"Hold up, slow down there princess your going to choke. When was the last time you ate any way?"

"I don't know."

Logan looked a little startled for a moment then finally spoke.

"So you can talk."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you headed?"

"I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What is your name?"

"I don't know."

"How come you only know how old you are?"

"Because it is on my bracelet."

Logan read the bracelet. Born on July 12, 1987.

"Alright, well at least your age is a start. Maybe Jean can find out who you are and where you come from."

The girl looked at Logan again with confusion.

"Jean is one of my friends that I mentioned earlier."

"Oh."

"So what are we going to call you until we know your name?"

"I don't know."

"Kid, please learn to say more then "I don't know"."

"Ok."

"Lets see..........."

Suddenly the girl put her hands on the radio and sparks flew everywhere. Logan jumped back in his seat on jerked the car over in surprise.

"You're a mutant."

"I'm a what?"

"A mutant."

The girl looked at Logan again in confusion.

"What is a mutant?"

"Like I am, look."

Logan let his claws come slowly out between his knuckles so not to scare the girl. And then let them back in healing his wounds as he did.

"How did you do that?"

"The same way you shot sparks out of your hands. We are both mutants. That is what school I'm taking you to is for. We teach mutant children."

"Why can't they go to other schools?"

"Because mutants are not expected in this world. Normal people hate and fear us."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself. So back to a name. What about Jolt?"

"Jolt?"

"Yeah you know you jolted the radio to make it work. Jolt."

"Ok."

"Unless you don't like it."

"No, I mean yes, I like the name Jolt."

"Alright then, good, we can call you Jolt now. And by the way my name is Logan, but some people call me Wolverine."

"Ok, Logan."

First chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. Please review all comments are welcomed. Thank you.


	2. “The boy in my dreams”

" **The boy in my dreams."**

I own NOTHING!

Logan and Jolt rode on for some time. Jolt had fallen to sleep hours ago and Logan just glanced at her every now and then. Suddenly Jolt woke up with a start, screaming.

"What, what's wrong Jolt?" asked Logan.

"Nothing, I'm fine Logan." answered Jolt.

"Are you sure?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, it's just . . . " said Jolt.

"What?" asked Logan.

"I think I'm missing someone, or they are missing me." said Jolt confused.

"Hu?" asked Logan even more confused than she was.

"The boy, in my dreams, I think he is my brother." said Jolt.

"What are you talking about? What boy?" asked Logan becoming more and more confused.

"Ever since I woke up and couldn't remember anything, I've been having dreams about a boy." Said Jolt.

"Okay, and what makes you think he is your brother?" asked Logan.

"Because he keeps calling me sister, and either I am a nun or he is my brother, and I doubt I am a nun." said Jolt.

"Well, I think that you are right about that." said Logan.

"God! I wish I knew who he was. He seems as if he is hurt and if he is my brother and he is hurt than I want to find him and help him." said Jolt worriedly.

"Don't worry, when we get back to the school then the Professor can read your mind and he can tell you everything you want to know, kid." said Logan.

"Thank you, Logan." said Jolt.

"For what, kid?" asked Logan.

"For everything." said Jolt.

"No problem kid." said Logan.

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Jolt.

"About another hour. We should be there soon. Get some rest kid." said Logan.

So Jolt settled down in the seat and fell to sleep.

-------------

"Kid, hey kid wake up we're there." said Logan shaking Jolt awake.

"Logan, what?" asked Jolt.

"We're there, get up kid." said Logan.

"Ok." replied Jolt.

-Inside the mansion

"Logan!" said Rogue.

"Hey kid, did you miss me?" asked Logan.

"So not." Rogue said laughing.

"IceMan! How are you doing?" asked Logan.

"Fine." said IceMan.

"So, Rogue, Bobby, this is Jolt, I picked her up off the side of the road yesterday." said Logan.

"Are you serious? Where?" said Bobby.

"Ontario." said Logan.

"Hi, I'm Rogue, welcome." said Rogue to Jolt.

"Hey, I'm Bobby, you can just call me IceMan." said Bobby.

"So are you two mutants too?" asked Jolt kind of confused.

"Yeah, everyone here is." said Rogue.

"How many mutants live here?" asked Jolt.

"A lot." said IceMan.

"Come on kid, I'll show you around first, then I'll take you to see the Professor." said Logan.

"Ok, bye Rogue and IceMan." said Jolt waving and walking away.

"Bye." said Rogue.

"See ya." said IceMan.

-----------

-Two hours later-

"Well, I showed you almost every room in the mansion and I took you in the gardens, what's next?" said Logan to Jolt.

"You said that you were going to take me to some professor." said Jolt.

"Yeah I am, come on." said Logan.

--------

-Few minutes later in the Professor's office-

"Oh Logan, welcome back." said Professor.

"It's good to be back." said Logan

"And Miss Jolt, it is very nice to meet you." said the Professor.

"How, how do you know me?" asked Jolt confused.

"I'm physic." said the Professor.

"What is a physic?" asked Jolt still confused.

"I can read minds, people's thoughts." said Professor.

"So you are reading my thoughts." said Jolt.

"No. I'm reading Logan's thoughts right now, but I can tell that you need our help." said the Professor.

"Yes, I don't remember anything before three days ago." said Jolt.

"I see, well sit here please." said Professor pointing to a chair.

Jolt went over to the chair and sat down, and the Professor wheeled over in front of her.

"I want you to relax, I'm not going to hurt you." said the Professor putting both hands on each side of Jolt's head.

Jolt relaxed like she was told, as the Professor concentrated he could see images in his mind. Jolt suddenly started to cringe from pain and then yelled out. The Professor did the same, suddenly sparks flew out of Jolt and engulfed the room in bolts of electricity. The Professor's wheel chair was slung back into a wall, then everything stopped, the entire mansion was dark because Jolt's voltage short circuited the computers. When the lights came back on Jolt was laying on the floor and Logan was standing over her. Storm and Scot ran in going to the Professor's aid.

"What happen?" asked Scot.

"I think we have a problem." said Logan holding Jolt unconscious in his arms.

So that was chapter 2. Remember to review. If you want description of Jolt then you will have to wait until chapter 3. Sorry guys.


	3. “I”m sorry”

"**I'm sorry."**

Once again I own nothing relating to x-men.

After a few hours Jolt finally wakes up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so so very much sorry." She was crying into Logan's shoulder.

"I know, it's ok, he's fine. Everything is ok. We know you didn't mean to. It will be alright." said Logan trying to calm her down.

Then the Professor came in.

"Jolt, I see you are awake. Logan may I speak with her alone?" said the Professor.

Logan wiped some of Jolt's tears away and left.

"Professor, I'm so sorry." said Jolt.

"It's alright. I should be apologizing to you. I didn't mean to push so far into your mind." said the Professor.

"Next time I will be more careful." said the Professor.

"No, knowing my past is not worth anyone getting hurt." said Jolt.

"No one will get hurt, I promise." said the Professor.

"Now you should get some rest." he said as he left the room.

Jolt laid her head back down and fell asleep.

The next day Jolt was in class. She was shy so she didn't talk to many people. Bobby or Iceman and Rogue were sitting next to her so she would feel more comfortable. Then right as class started a guy walked into the room. He looked like he was twenty or so.

"Gambit, thank you for finally deciding to join us this morning." said Jean Grey the teacher.

"Gambit, sorry he late. He got caught up in his beauty sleeping." Gambit said as he sat down across from Jolt. It was the only seat left.

Gambit looked over at Jolt and said.

"Well, now who is this?" said Gambit.

"This is Jolt, Gambit. She is new here so leave her alone." said Bobby.

"Now Gambit just wanted to know her name, Gambit don't want no trouble, Iceboy." said Gambit.

"It's IceMan." said Jolt.

"What?" asked Gambit.

"His name is IceMan, not Iceboy." said Jolt.

"This kid is no man so it is Iceboy in Gambit opinion." said Gambit.

"If I wanted your opinion I'll give it to you. Bobby is more of a man than you're acting." said Jolt.

"Well now, you have a mouth on ya. You're the girl Wolverine found ain't ya?" said Gambit.

"Yes, Logan found me." said Jolt.

"Well Gambit suppose he shouldn't mess with you after hearing about what you did to the Professor." said Gambit.

"I...I didn't mean to do that!" said Jolt.

"Don't matter if you meant to or not you still did it, and I hear that the Professor is pissed off." said Gambit.

Jolt looked around and now everyone in the class was staring at her, even Jean. She got up and ran out of the room, then the mansion, then far away from the grounds. The entire mansion turned dark from lost of power.

"Where is Jolt?" asked Logan.

"I don't know, she ran out of the room crying." said Rogue.

"Why?" asked Logan angerly.

"Gambit told her that the Professor was mad at her for earlier." said Bobby.

"GAMBIT!" yelled Logan.

"What did Gambit do now." He said walking out of the janitor's closet rubbing his head.

"Why would you tell Jolt a thing like that?!" yelled Logan knocking Gambit to the ground.

"Who the Hell is Jolt?" asked Gambit still rubbing his head.

"You know who Jolt is, you made her run away!" yelled Logan knocking Gambit back down to the ground.

"Can you not hurt Gambit so much he already got a headache from being hit across the head earlier." Said Gambit.

"Where have you been for the past hour?" asked Logan.

"In the closet, someone knocked Gambit up side the head and put him in there." Said Gambit.

"So you haven't been in Jean's class this morning?" asked Logan.

"No, Gambit hasn't." said Gambit.

"Oh sorry." said Logan.

"Mystique." said Logan as he walked away.

That's chapter 3. Please review. I'm not posting again until I get three more reviews.


	4. “I found him!”

**Thanks and Explanations:**

**VanHelsingWannaBe**: You'll find out later why Mystique is there, but there is a very good reason. Thanx for the review.

**Carnicirthial: **Yes Jolt and Logan have a relationship similar to Logan's and Rouge's, but I can't tell you why because that would ruin the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tamazi:** Thanks for the gr8 review! And here is your next chapter.

**LVM THE Ice Queen**: You will have to wait for the fifth chapter to get information on Jolt. Thanx for the review!

**Silverone3: **Read and you will find out what happens next. Thanx for the review!

**MasterofPuppets08**: Thank you very much for your review.

"**I found him!"**

**I do not own x-men. No update until three more reviews!**

"What makes you think that it was Mystique. Gambit could have just been lying to you." said Scot.

"Yeah he could have been, but that bump on the back of his head says that he was telling the truth." said Logan.

"So Magneto is after Jolt and now Jolt is missing. Do you think that they are just working together? They could have staged the whole thing." said Scot.

"No Jolt wouldn't do that." said Logan.

"And how do you know, you just met the girl and already she about killed the Professor." said Scot.

"I JUST KNOW! There is something about this kid. Like I've met her before, but I can't remember. She looks so familiar." said Logan.

"Maybe your and her past are somehow connected." said the Professor.

"But how, she's eighteen, how would I know her?" asked Logan.

"It's been fifteen years since you lost your memory. She would have been around three years old. You might not know her by her looks, but maybe you knew her mother and she resembles her mother greatly." said the Professor.

"Wouldn't you be able to see that?" asked Logan.

"Possibly, but maybe it's something that you and Jolt both want to hide." said the professor.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Logan.

"Maybe it's too painful for you both." said Jean.

"I need to find her now. Professor can you find her with Cerebro?" asked Logan.

"Yes, I already did, she is going to the spot that you found her at." said the Professor.

"And just decided to tell me now. Alright I'm going." said Logan walking towards the door.

"Logan, you shouldn't go alone." said Storm.

Logan reached down and kissed her on her lips.

"I'll be back, but this is something I have to do alone." said Logan walking out of the door.

"Be care, my love." said Storm as he left.

Logan rode on for a few hours before he finally came to the spot where he found Jolt the first time. He looked around and didn't see her. Luckily it hadn't snowed in a day or two so Jolt's fresh foot prints could still be seen.

"This kid is fast if she made it here on foot." said Logan as he got out of his car and followed Jolt's foot prints into the woods.

He walked for about twenty or so minutes before he found Jolt, expect she wasn't alone. There was Jolt sitting in the snow hovering over a boy about her age.

"Jolt!? What are you doing?" asked Logan as he walked over to the two children.

"Logan! I found him!" said Jolt with tears in her eyes.

"Found who?" asked Logan.

"The boy, in my dreams, the one I told you about, I found him. This is him, he's my brother!" said Jolt.

"Is he alive?" asked Logan.

"Yes, barely. He's really hurt Logan. We need to get him back to the school." said Jolt.

So Logan picked the boy up and carried him to his car. They rode back to the mansion, after a few minutes Logan asks,

"How did you find him in the middle of the woods?" asked Logan.

"He wasn't in the woods. He was in a lab, alone. It was messed up pretty bad, I don't know what happened to it. There was dead people and claw marks and blood everywhere!" said Jolt.

"Well he will be okay when we get him back home." said Logan.

"There was something about that place, like I have been there before. There was pain and fear, and I remember someone a man, I think he was my father. He told me and Adin that he would come back for us, but he never did. They came for us and did stuff to us, they gave me these."

As Jolt said that she let three metal claws come out from between her knuckles.

**I know it was short but I thought that this was a good place to end it. Remember to review!**


	5. “What they did to us”

"**What they did to us"**

**I do not own anything about x-men!**

"Jolt." said Logan.

"Yeah, this is what they did to us, or at least me." said Jolt.

"Who?" asked Logan.

"The same ones that did that to you Logan." said Jolt pointing at his hand.

Logan looked at Jolt and then looked back at Adin as he coughed.

"We should get him back to the mansion." said Logan.

"Yeah." said Jolt.

So Logan and Jolt rode back to the mansion quickly and quietly.

Back at the school-

"So You just went out there, and found Jolt with this boy in her arms, in the snow."said Scott.

"Yeah that is about it." said Logan.

"Does she remember anything about her or this boy?" asked Jean.

"She said that she knows that this boy, Adin, is her brother. Another than that I don't know, she didn't say anything else." said Logan.

"Maybe she remembers, just doesn't want to remember." said Storm.

"possibly." said the Professor.

"Professor, can't you read her mind again?" asked Scott.

"I could, but if she doesn't want us to know then that is here choice." said the Professor.

"He is right. If she wants us to know something she will tell us when she is ready." said Logan.

"Jolt?" said Logan.

"Logan. Hi." said Jolt.

"Hey. How is he doing?" asked Logan as he walked up next to the infirmary bed where Adin laid.

"He is ok I guess. Jean said that he should wake up soon." said Jolt.

"That's good. Well I guess I'll leave you with your brother." said Logan turning and starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" said Jolt.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"Can you stay with me until he wakes up? Please." said Jolt with a very sad look in her eyes.

"Sure. If you want me too." said Logan walking over to Jolt and sitting in a chair next to her.

"Thank you Logan." said Jolt as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"No problem kid." said Logan putting his big arms around Jolt.

Jolt slowly fell asleep as Logan held her in his arms and stroking her hair.

After an hour or so Jolt woke up with a start.

"SARA?" screamed Adin.

Jolt woke up to her brother Adin standing in a corner surround by Scott, Logan, Jean and Storm.

"It's ok kid. We are not going to hurt you." said Logan.

"Just calm down before someone gets hurt ok." said Storm.

"SARAAAAAAAAAA?" screamed Adin even louder.

"Adin!" yelled Jolt.

"Sara?" said Adin.

"It's ok baby. Just calm down. Just calm down Adin. It will be alright. They are friends Adin. They are mine friends our friends, it will be ok." said Jolt going up to Adin and then putting her arms around him.

"Sara. God Sara I was so scared." said Adin now crying Jolt's arms.

"I know it's ok. I'm here now. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise." said Jolt.

"Jolt?" asked Jean.

"It's ok. He'll be ok. Just will everyone please leave?" said Jolt still holding Adin as he cries.

"Ok." said Jean.

"Sure." said Storm.

"Bye." said Scott.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Logan.

"Yeah we will be fine. I just need to talk to him a little, explain some things." said Jolt.

"Ok. Well I'll see ya." said Logan as he turned and started walking away.

"Hey Logan?" called Jolt.

"Yeah. My real name is Sara. Sara Patch." said Jolt.

"See ya Sara." said Logan as he walked out of the room.

"Bye, Dad." said Jolt

Oh boy! What is going to happen next? And is Logan really Jolt's or should I say Sara's dad? Or is Jolt really playing games? Does she and Adin work for Magneto? Questions, questions, questions! Read the next chapter and find out! Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	6. “Father, Son bonding time”

"**Father Son bonding time"**

**I do not own X-men!**

"So, how is Jol... I mean Sara doing?" asked Scott.

"She is ok I guess." said Logan.

"And Adin?" asked Jean.

"He is just really scared." said Logan.

"I guess so. If you woke up with people you never met before standing around you and your sister is laying there on a bed, looking like she is dead, wouldn't you be scared?" said Storm.

"Yes, I suppose I would be." said Scott.

"What is wrong, Logan?" asked Storm.

"Hu? Oh, nothing." said Logan with a troubled look on his face.

"Logan, nothing is not all that troubles you. Tell us." said Storm.

"It's just that..." started Logan.

"Yes?" said Storm.

"It's just that when I walked out the room and said "see ya" to Sara, I thought I heard her say, "Bye, ... Dad." said Logan.

"Maybe you just misunderstood her." said Scott.

"Yeah, probably." said Logan.

"Logan?" said Sara.

"Jolt? I mean Sara? Um. Kid? Hi. How are you doing?" Said Logan.

"Good. And you can call me Jolt still if you want, I don't mind. Kid, Jolt, or Sara." said Sara.

"Ok. I like Sara better." said Logan.

"Cool. Then you can call me Sara." said Sara.

"Ok. Sara. So, how is Adin?" asked Logan.

"He is ok now. I explained everything to him." said Sara.

"Ok. That's good then." said Logan.

"Yeah, it is. You want to talk with him? I'm sure he would like it if you did." said Sara.

"Ok. Sure." said Logan.

"Adin?" said Sara.

"Sara?" said Adin.

"Hi baby, this is Logan. Remember him?" said Sara.

"Yes. I remember him. I'm not slow Sara." said Adin.

(Small laugh from Sara)

"I know. Well I thought it would be good if the two of you talked. He is a good friend of mine. And he also helped save your's and my lives." said Sara.

"Ok." said Adin.

Sara turned to Logan and Said,

"I think he is still a little edgy. Just try not to make sudden movements, ok?" said Sara.

"Yeah, sure." said Logan.

"Ok." said Sara.

"Adin, I will be right outside, ok?" Sara said.

Adin nodded his head yes.

"Ok." Sara said, kissing him on his forehead and then leaving.

"So...? What are we suppose to talk about?" asked Logan.

"I don't know." said Adin.

"Me either." said Logan.

Then the both of them started laughing.

Sara outside of the door listening.

"_Father, Son bonding time!" thought Sara in her head._

**Another update! This was short sorry! I know I didn't answer those questions like I said I was going to, but I wanted to put this chapter in! Next chap I promise will have the answers to all of your questions! Remember to review please!**


	7. “Gambit”

"**Gambit"**

**I don't own X-Men! **

The next few days were tough for Adin. He went to classes, thankfully for him he and Sara are the same age, their twins, so he had every class Sara did. After a day or two with Adin not speaking to any of the other students, Sara thought that maybe she should try and get Adin some friends.

"Hey Adin, do you want to meet some of my friends?" Sara asked him.

"I guess." said Adin.

"Ok, cool. Hey IceMan! Rouge! Come here a sec will ya." Called out Sara.

"Hey Jolt, what's up?" said Bobby.

"Nothing much, Icedude, I just wanted ya'll to meet my brother, Adin." said Sara.

"Oh yeah, hi Adin I'm bobby, but everyone calls me Iceman." said Bobby.

"Why is that?" asked Adin.

"Shake his hand and find out Adin." Said Sara.

So Adin reached out and took Iceman's hand. When he shook it, his whole hand froze over, turning blue.

"What the...?" asked Adin looking very confused.

"Adin, I told you, everyone here are mutants, like us." said Sara.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, it just took me from surprise." said Adin.

"Oh this is Rouge." said Sara.

"Hi." said Rouge.

"Hello." said Adin.

"Well it was nice meeting you Adin, we'll see ya." said Iceman taking Rouge's hand and walking away.

"Bye Adin!" yelled back Rouge.

"Bye, Rouge." said Adin.

"Bobby and Rogue are the cutest couple aren't they." said Sara.

"Yeah, Bobby and Rouge." said Adin seeming to be in a bit of a trance.

"_Oh no, he is in love with a taken girl. Yikes, he is just like Logan, scary."_ Thought Sara.

"So, Adin, do you want to go and meet some of the other kids?" asked Sara trying to get his attention.

"Yeah sure." said Adin.

"Hey Adin, this is Jubilee, she is a really good friend of mine." said Sara.

"Nice to meet you." said Adin.

"You too." said Jubilee.

"Um, lets see. Oh yeah, Adin this is Micheal, he can climb walls." said Sara.

"Hi." said Adin.

"Yeah and this is, Nicole, she can change shapes. Here is Jason, he can shoot water from his hands, and this is..." said Sara until she got cut off.

"Gambit, I can touch things and make them blow up." said Gambit standing in front of Adin and Sara.

"Gambit! Get out of my way, and leave me and my brother alone." said Sara pushing Gambit aside.

"Now, now, don't be like that to Gambit." said Gambit stepping in front of them again and outing his hand on Sara's shoulder.

Then Sara's eyes went weird and bolts of electricity shoot through the air, Adin and the rest of the people were fine, but Gambit laid on the floor.

"Sara?" asked Adin.

"Sorry Adin you had to see that, but he really makes me mad." said Sara.

Then Gambit got back up from the floor and ran out of the mansion. Adin and Sara walked out of the room together. Then Gambit came into the room from another door that he left from, rubbing his head, and moaning.

"GAMBIT!" yelled Jubilee.

"Please not so loud, Gambit head hurt." said Gambit.

"I guess it would hurt, you being shocked by Jolt that is, I'm surprised you are still alive." said Jubilee.

"What are you talking bout?" said Gambit.

"Wow she really did mess you up, you can't remember what happened." said Jubilee.

**OK again I am sorry I didn't answer the questions, the chapters are longer than I thought they were going to be. Im going to try to put them in the next one, or the one after that. Please Review!**


	8. The Truth

"**The Truth"**

**I do not own x-men!**

Later that day Sara took Adin to the training room. Since Sara had been there she has spent much of her time in there training.

"And this is the training room." said Sara to Adin.

"It's nice in here, feels like..." said Adin.

"Home!" said Sara and Adin at the same time.

"Yes, we were raised to fight, so it would only feel right fighting. Wouldn't you say?" said Sara.

"Yes, that makes sense." said Adin.

"Well, come on, you are probably tired, I'll take you back to your room." said Sara.

"That you are right about, I'm very tired, lets go." said Adin.

"Logan?" said Sara.

"Yes, Sara?" said Logan.

"Logan, how did you find me?" asked Sara.

"What do you mean?" asked Logan.

"I mean, how did you know where I was? When I ran away, how did you know?" asked Sara.

"I don't know, I just did, I mean the professor told me, but before that I just felt like that was where you were." said Logan.

"I wonder why your senses would tell you where I was." said Sara.

"Me too." said Logan.

"Logan?" asked Sara.

"Yes?" said Logan.

"You have been a very good friend to me, and my brother. I thank you very much." said Sara.

"It's nothing kid, I seem to have a way with kids." said Logan.

(Small laugh from Sara)

"I can see that." said Sara.

"You know Logan, I think you would make a wonderful father, if you were around that is." said Sara.

"I don't know, taking care of teenage kids is one thing, but having kids of my own, where I have to raise them from birth to eighteen, I don't think I could do that." said Sara.

"Come Logan, we both know that is not why you don't want kids." said Sara.

"What do you mean?" asked Logan.

"You don't want kids cause you don't want them to be mutants like you, and you know they will be, and are." said Sara.

"Are?" asked Logan.

"I didn't mean are as in, your children now, I just meant that one day they will be so then it would be "are" and not would be cause it would be the present so you use present tense... I'm going to class." said Sara.

"Ok, I'll see you later Sara." said Logan.

"Professor?" asked Logan.

"Yes Logan, what is it?" asked the Professor.

"I was wondering, if you knew something about me, or say Sara and Adin, would you tell me?" asked Logan.

"It depends on what it is." said the Professor.

"If me and Sara and Adin have any..." said Logan.

"Any what Logan, go on." said the Professor.

"Any blood relation." said Logan.

"What makes you think that you three are related in some way." asked the Professor.

"Because, I don't know. Once I thought she called me "Dad" then earlier she was talking about how my children are mutants. And when she ran away, I knew right where to find her, even before you told me." said Logan.

"Well it does sound like the two of you may have some connection there. I will speak with her about what she means by calling you "dad" and such." said the Professor.

"In the mean time, I can do a blood test on you and Sara. Said Jean as she walked in the door.

"Thank you Jean, thank you both. I am just very confused by this, I think I would remember my own children." said Logan.

"Sara?" said the Professor.

"Oh Professor, is there something that you want?" asked Sara.

"I just wanted to see how your brother is doing. Did her have a good time around the mason?" asked the Professor.

"Yes sir, he's doing fine, I think he is sleeping right now, it's always been hard to tell when he is asleep or faking." said Sara.

(Silence)

"I didn't mean to Professor." said Sara.

"I know, but I thought you wanted to wait to tell him." said Professor.

"I did. It just slipped." said Sara.

"Well maybe you should tell him, the both of them." said the Professor.

"Yes, I agree, it is time for Logan and Adin both to know the truth." said Sara.

**Yay! Happy day! I have updated! Please people, please I beg, no I pled, please review! Thank you.**


End file.
